Allison-Jade Knight
|resides= Brooklyn, New York |spouses= |children= |ring_names= Allison Nikki Knight Allie Knight Allison-Jade Knight Allison Knight |billed_height= 5 ft 8 in (1.73 m) |billed_weight= 120 lb (54 kg) |billed_from= New York, New York |trained_by= Kevin Hunter |debut= 2012 }} Allison-Jade Knight '''(born August 25 1989) is an American professional wrestler. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation as a manager under the ring name Ally (or Allie) Knight'. She is best known for her work in Honor Wrestling as a manager under the ring name '''Nikki Knight', Total Wrestling Entertainment where she is a one-time Bombshell Champion, Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation where she a one-time and holds the record as longest reigning ECWF Divas Champion, and NGW Wrestling/WIW where she was a two time NGW Women's Champion, she also holds the record as the longest reigning NGW Women's Champion, a two time WIW Divas Champion, her second reign is the second to longest reigning Divas Champion. In 2015, she won the ECWF Divas Championship for the first time in her career. In November of 2015, she won the TWE Bombshell Championship for the first time in her career as well. Early life Professional wrestling career Early career World Incorporated Wrestling Developmental territory (2012-2013) Debut and Divas Champion (2014-2015) Various feuds (2016-present) After taking time off from WIW, Knight announced she would be returned to WIW sometime in 2017, not giving an exact date on her return. World Elite Wrestling Debut as Enterprise Manager (2015) :Main article: The Enterprise Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Debut and The Enterprise (2015-2016) :Main article: The Enterprise Longest reigning Divas Champion (2016) Total Wrestling Entertainment Debut with the Enterprise and Divas Champion (2015) :Main article: The Enterprise Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation Debut and Manager of SOC (2016-2018) :Main article: Sons of Chaos WWE: Damage, Ic (2019) On September 29, 2019, WWE announced that Knight would compete as Allie Knight in the 2019 Mae Young Classic tournament. Personal life 's children; Nicole Hunter and Jayden Hunter]] Knight went into training to be a wrestler right out of high school. She had her big strike in 2000 in an independent circuit. In 2015 it was announced that she was dating professional wrestler, Kevin Hunter. In July 2017, it was rumored that Knight was expecting her first child. In December 2017, Knight announced that she was expecting her first child, while also announcing their engagement. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Knight Light'' (Cradle DDT) **''Knight Bomb'' - (Jackknife powerbomb) *'Signature moves' **''Knight Rider'' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) **Side kick **Headscissors takedown **Multiple headbutts **Multiple knee lifts to an opponent leaning through the ropes **Multiple short-arm clotheslines **Multiple stomps to the chest of an opponent seated in the corner **Fisherman suplex **Turnbuckle powerbomb **Suicide dive **Diving splash **Fireman's carry facebuster **Springboard clothesline *'Entrance themes' **"Scream" by Thousand Foot Krutch (2015-2018) (uses during singles competition) **"Edge of Revolution" by Nickleback (2015-2018) (uses with The Enterprise) **'"Whispers"' by Unsun (2019-present) - WWE: Damage Championship and accomplishments *'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' **ECWF Divas Championship (1 time) **Female of the Year Award (2015) **Stable of the Year Award (2015) w/ The Enterprise *'NGW Wrestling' **NGW Women's Championship (2 times) *'Total Wrestling Entertainment' **TWE Bombshell Championship (1 time, final) *'World Incorporated Wrestling' **WIW Divas Championship (2 times) References External links Category:Female Wrestlers